Fishing on the frozen surface of a body of water, such as a lake, reservoir, and rivers in northern climates during cold weather months has become increasingly popular. Holes are drilled through the frozen surface to access fishing spots below the surface. In recent years, relatively short fishing rods equipped with ultra-light reels accommodating fish line are used to fish on frozen surfaces or ice fish. The fisherperson positions himself or herself adjacent the hole while fishing so as to observe the fish line extending through the hole and have the line enter the central portion of the hole. Commonly, the fisherperson sits or stands constantly holding the rod above the frozen surface. Fishing rods and reels, if placed on the ice and snow, become frozen and are difficult to operate properly. This limits the use of the fisherperson's hands to perform other tasks, such as preparing bait, fishing with a second fishing rod, holding hand warmers, and the like. It is also necessary for the fisherperson to remain in the immediate vicinity of the hole.
Fishing rod holders have been utilized by fisherpersons to relieve the fisherperson of having to constantly hold the rod. One common type of fishing rod holder has a cylindrical cup, one end of which is open to receive the lower end of the handle of the fishing rod and the other end of which is closed. Secured to the closed end is a spike adapted to be inserted into the ground or ice. The only way to move the holder is to remove the spike from the ground or ice and reinsert the spike at the desired new location. Frequent changes of fishing location are common while ice fishing to find active, biting fish. Also, ice conditions may make the removal and insertion procedures difficult. Further, the fishing rod may inadvertently separate from the rod holder due to a striking fish or from accidental contact from the fisherperson.